Maho Ningenkai
by Slashlover1990
Summary: Harry is sick of the wizarding world so had planned to run away. Then he work up in an alternate universe where magic ruled. He decides to run away anyway and finds a small village filled with ex-soldiers who may just be what he was looking for. And oh look, brothers; and one happens to be a powerful, kick-ass demon.
1. New Beginings

**1**

"You sure you're up for this," Yusuke asked Raizen as the ancient demon stretched.

"You just worry about not getting killed before you and I have a chance to meet up in the ring," Raizen told him.

"Riiight."

Five months after Yusuke left for Demon World, he got sick of his ancestral old man slowly killing himself over something that happend centeries ago so went back to Human World some time in October and brought back the biggest pig carcass he could get his hands on and force-fed it to Raizen after he had gotten the cooks to grill it up. He wasn't sure why he thought a pig would be a good substitute for humans, but it was. Raizen didn't have any kind of adverse reaction to the pork meat and even liked it, though he did admit that human meat was better. After a couple months of three square meals a day (and some late night snacks here and there) and Raizen was almost at full strength once more. To clebrate Raizen's return to from the dead, Yusuke suggested they hold a tourniment in May, one year exactly since Yusuke's arrival to Demon World to give the older Mazuko time to de-rust his skills and stand a fighting chance against his old buddies who somehow found out about Raizen's recovery and came out of the woodwork to congratulate him and agreed to participate in the tourniment.

Now it was almost time for the preliminaries of the first ever Demon World Tourniment to start. Yusuke was a bit surprised that so many demons had shown up to fight. Sure he figured that a few hundred would turn up, but not 600+.

Oh well, that just meant that it would be a bit more exciting was all.

HP~GW~YYH

Yusuke stood with his friends and Raizen as Enki made his victory speech and outlawed demons causing trouble in Human World.

"Heh, I bet most of these vermin are already loving this," Raizen comented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yusuke agreed with a smirk.

"Well at least now I can concentrate on the problems in the Human World," Koenma muttered more to himself then to the others.

"Problems," Chu asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Koenma dismissed. "It's in England and I'm already working on a plan to deal with it. I just need to iron out some of the finer detales before I put it into action."

"You sure," Yusuke asked.

"Possitive."

Koenma turned and waved good by to them as he walked off.

"Oh, and Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

"You know your termination as Spirit Detective is permanent right?"

"Yeah. I was actually planning on comeing around later and telling you I quick. You just saved us both some time."

Koenma smirked as he continued on his way.

HP~GW~YYH

Harry looked around in absolute wonder and awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Diagon Alley, Kockturn Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were sitting all together all split up in a valley not unlike the one next to the Black Lake in Scottland. But the fact was, this was not the Black Lack, Scottland or England. In fact, Harry wasn't sure they were still on Earth anymore though it did look like Earth, only more...magical. Like the very air was charged with something other worldly.

It was a lot cleaner too.

Untouched.

Scattered around and outside the town were houses; Harry even recognized the Burrow sitting near the forest next to the northern mountains.

At near opposite ends of the valley were two bulidings that Harry didn't recognize. They, along with Gringotts on the East end of the valley and Hogwarts on the Weast end, were easily the bigest buildings in the valley. One was rectangular with a kind of neo-gothic architecture feel to it while the other was a mix of baroque and greco-roman architecture.

With a jolt, Harry realized that they must be St. Mungo's and the Minsetry of Magic.

With one last amazed filled look, Harry took a deep breath and walked away. He didn't want to be here, to have anything to do with the Wizarding World - not this branch of the Wizarding World anyway. That was why a few weeks before the train left for home he had gone to Hogsmeade and then Diagon Alley just a few weeks ago and stocked up before he left his relitives house for what he was hoping would be the last time. He didn't know where he was going (even more so now) or what was going to happen to him, but he was going to be prepared for anything. It looked like that was the smartest decision Harry could have ever made. He was now in a litteral Wizarding World with apparently no way out and no idea what to expect. No matter this new world, this new Earth had to offer, it had to be better then what this town and these people had to offer.

HP~GW~YYH

Dumbledore was not happy; at, all. All his beautifully laied out plans for the Muggle and Magical Worlds, gone. He didn't know how, who or why, but he was going to figure out what was going on and put a stop to it.

HP~GW~YYH

Tom was having the time of his life. He was absolutly ecstatic and couldn't help laughing. Not the sadistic manical laugh his followers were used to hear, but a real, joyfull laugh.

Somehow the entire Wizarding World had become seperated from the Muggle World. The main part of his plans were already completed in less time then he thought he would need. Of course he wasn't too happy about being re-located without his permission, but as long as he didn't have to deal with any muggles and could still rule over this world he could let it slide.

HP~GW~YYH

"Luna."

Luna turned around from where she had been gazing into space at the sound of her name being called. Neville, Cho, the Weasley twins and their two eldest brothers and Blaise came running up to her, rucksacks on thier backs though the eldest Weasley boys were a surprise since neither of the two of them were even present when they decided to leave.

"Has he already left," Neville asked.

"Yes," she answered, "just now actually. We may be able to catch him if we run. He went off in that direction," she pointed towards the eastern forest outside the valley they had woken up in.

"Alright, lets go then," Bill said.

"Not without us," a vioce called from behind the small-ish group.

They all turned to see most of their parents - or in Neville's case, grandmother - walking up to them.

"Gran?"

"Oh, please. Do you honestly think you can get away with anything in my house? I've raised your father and his brothers don't forget," the strict old woman sniffed. "Besides, between Potter and this farce of a government, I'll take my chances with Potter. At least he has a back bone which is more then can be said for this bunch of numbskulls," Augusta huffed as she stocked by.

Xenophilius, Bella Zabini, her eldest son and other younger three children and the Changs, nodded in agreement.

The children and two younger adults shared a look, shrugged and floowed their and their friend's guardens.


	2. Trials

**2 **

Koenma took a deep breath as he prepeared himself to once again move part of one world into another. Thankfully it wouldn't be as big a pice as last time, but that didn't mean it wasn't exhausting all the same. It took a lot of energy to tear apart and the fabric of reality and create a new reality stable enough to sustain life.

Bracing himself, Koenma gathered his energy and focused on his next group of Maho Ningenkai settlers.

HP~GW~YYH

It had been three days since he and the others had woken up in this new Earth and it was time to make camp for real. He was hoping to put as much distance between him and everyone who had ever known and betrayed him from the Wizarding World before he dared to relax completely which was why he and the others had agreed to sleep for only a few hours a night before moving on again. Harry figured they had at lest five days worth of travel covered in those three days, so rest was more then earned.

He found a little grove near a stream and called the others to set up their tents. He had just finished setting up some protection spells around the area when he heard the sound of apperation. He and everyone ducked into their tents and listened intently to the voices, wands at the ready.

Harry sighed in reliefe when he realized their was only one voice and recognized the voice as a person he could trust and went out to meet him.

"Harry," the person cried when he steped out of the repelling and Notice-Me-Not chams and came into view.

"Draco," he greeted, wand drawn.

The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. "At least your learning to be cautious," he comented lightly. "Lets get this over with, I've been following you for days and I'm exhuasted."

Harry snorted. "Alright. How and where did we first meet and what did we talk about?"

"We met at "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" when we were elven. I was already there getting the final touches to my school robes finished when you walked in dressed in rags and looking like a lost puppy. We were talking about Hogwarst and which House we might end up in and I made a coment about how I would walk out if I wound up in Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled and lowered his wand.

As soon as his wand was out of sight, Harry found himself in the blonde's arms having his brains snogged out. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue swept across his own and explored his mouth's every crease and crevice. He had forgotten how to breathe and greatful when Draco pulled back to allow air to rush to his starved lungs even though he was lothe to end the kiss at all.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and the two of them jumped apart.

Harry turned to the shocked and amused faces of his caravan.

"Um...hi."

"Ha, you own me five galleons," Fred, or was it Goerge?, called to his twin who grudgingly handed over siad money.

Harry's face turned a beet red.

"It's about time," Luna comented dreamily. "I was beinging to worry some Scunklepusses had infected you and were preventing you from being together. I guess you were already together so there was nothing for us to worried about."

"Ur, right."

"Alright everyone," Augusta snaped, "lets get back to setting up and leave the love birds to themsleves for a while."

Harry blushed even harder at her comment.

Once everyone's backs were turned Draco asked with a slight growl. "they've been starving you agin, haven't they?"

"What?"

"Your family. They've been starving you again. I can feel your hip bone and spine and your shoulders are too prominent."

"Oh. Uh, yea. They have," Harry admitted quietly.

"Harry..."

"It doesn't matter anymore since we're here now and they're there; wherever "here" is," Harry argued.

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Inside the tent now, you are having a bowl of soup and some bread and butter. Your family is lucky I can't get to them at the moment."

"'At the moment'," Harry parroted.

"I'll figure out some way to get back and mke them sorry they even thought of raising a hand to you."

Harry blushed at the decleration, still not used to someone carring for him other then Sirius and Remus.

Not sure what to say or how to argue with that, Harry walked back into the tent, Draco following him.


	3. Revolations

**3**

"Yo Pacifier Breath."

Koenma jumped up as the doors to his office were thrown open and Yusuke came bardging in with Hiei, Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi and his son Shura right behind him.

"As eloquent as ever Detective," Hiei drawled sarcastically.

Raizen snorted in amusement.

Koenma blinked owlishly a few times. "Yusuke," he began, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be training in Demon World?"

Yusuke slammed his hands on Koenma's desk, "what was that power surge three days ago? You got the entire Demon World falling all over itself trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest waiting for an answer.

Koenma siged as he leaned back in his chair.

"That power surge," he answered, "was the finished result of another world being created; or more accurately, an extention of the Human World was opened up to allow certain individuals to live amungst their own kind in whatever co-existance they wish without bringing harm to other humans."

"WHAT!?"

"Yusuke please, I have a headache, keep your voice down."

"What do you mean "another world"? What "individuals"? Why can't they live with other humans?"

Koenma sighed once more as he rested his chin on his laced fingers, "you remember last month when I told you about some problems the Human world was having?"

"Yeah."

"Well there are more to humans then the everyday ones such as Keiko, your mother and many of your school mates or even the physics such as Genkai, Sensui, the Sensui Seven and the three whom you are friends with. There is a third...breed I suppose you could say, that can be just as powerful as any physic or a mid to high C-class demon, but has a more varity in spiritual attacks which makes them more dangerous then any other human you will come across. They are a secluded breed, caring very little for anyone other then their own kind. Thankfully their seculed attitude means they are more likely to flee from oppositions then meet it."

Hiei snorted this time instead of Raizen. These new humans, whatever they called themselves, were starting to sound an awful lot like the koorimes. He wasn't impressed.

"Yes, well," Koenma cleared his throat before continuing. "It is these individuals that I was having problems with and the reason I created this Sister World to the Ningenkai. As I said: most of this breed of human would prefer to live amungst themselves in peace. There are however some who believe that because they are stronger, they should have complete control over the normal humans and have even come to resent them because the normal humans live in the open while they hide in the shadows. One of them has gone so far as to create an army of loyal followers in the hopes of taking over the world and commit mass genoside of the normal human race."

"They what," Yusuke asked incredulously.

"And it gets worse," he told them solemly. "Another of these humans - a well respect human of this world - is using a child to try to fight the war the first one wishes to create. From what we could gather, he purposely placed said child into an abuseive household in the hopes of breaking the child's spirit and becoming more pliable to his manipulations."

"Say what," Yusuke gritted out through clenched teeth. He was trembling with surpressed rage. He knew some people were scum, but the ones who harmed children for whatever reason were the lowest forms of life that ever walked the face of the Earth in Yusuke's opinion.

"What do these people call themselves," Mukuro asked.

"Wizards," Koenma replied. "Or Witches, depending on their sex. But all of them go by wizard, wizardkind or the Wizarding World when talking about themselves as a whole."

"Wizards? Like pointy hats, brooms and black cats," Yusuke asked. "They're real?"

"Yes they are real. Very much so for your information. And the wizards of Great Britain are the worst in producing the worst eccentrics.

"This decade's model goes by the name Lord Voldemort and for those who have either lived it or acctually go to school (Koenma shot a nasty look in Yusuke's direction), he is the wizarding version of Hitler who is targetting the muggles, normal humans, and what are known as muggleborns; witches and wizard born from muggle parents."

"I know who Hitler was," Yusuke defended himself.

It was a little unsettling to think there was someon as strong as a C-class demon with that kind of mentality running around Human World.

"Then you understand the kind of severity that could be and why I felt I needed to create another Human World; even though there are other human-intelligent beings living there as well."

"Do we have to worry about this Voldemort," Hiei asked, a glint in his eyes.

"You? No. Besides, he'll be too busy trying to take over the Maho Ningenkai to worry about Demon World. Hopefully he'll just worry about creating his own nation with the open land presented to him to worry about taking over anything, but we'll see. That's one of the worst things about dealing with the mentally unstable, you never completely know what they'll do, but at least you can guess."

"So coming here was an even bigger waste of time then we had thought," Hiei said.

"Not neccissarily," Mukuro countered. "Not knowing anything is sometimes worse then knowing because if something were really wrong that you didn't know about, you couldn't prepare. At least now we know that an entirly different spieces of human exisist that if push comes to shove can fight back against demons that may try to overpower them for whatever purpose."

"Hn."

Satisfied that their own lives could be caried out without interuption, everyone filed out of the room.

"Yusuke," Koenma call.

The chocolate eyed teen turned back to face his ex-employer.

"Could you stay for a moment? I'm not sure if Raizen would care or not, but I have some information that that concerns you. It's personal and before you bite my head off, I just found out about it myself."

"Alright."

Yusuke stayed behind as everyone else went back home.


	4. New World

**4**

Duo stared...and stared...and stared, yet no matter how much blinked, rubed his eyes or pinched himself, the scene before him didn't change or go away.

He, plus the other four pilots, the Maganacs, the Mad 5, Howard, Sally, Hilde, Zechs, Treize, Relena, Noin, Une, Kathy, one of Quat's sisters (the doctor one if he remembered right), Dorothy and some kid (a little girl with red hair and blue eyes) were either standing, sitting or sleeping on some cliffs over looking the ocean with an open field and a forest on the other sides. Duo could also see four waterfalls a few miles off to both directions framing their little plot of land; which was kind of cool he guessed, but was still bizzar. What wasn't cool however was that they seemed to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with no way of telling where they were or which way civilization - if there was any - was.

Duo was not comfortable with this whole setup at all. He was a Colony brat, he gew up literally surrounded by technology, he didn't know how to survive in the wild. At least when he went on missions that involved the forest or jungle he still had his gundam and a computer. Here he didn't have anything but his guns which he considered to be low-tech. He guessed they were better then nothing and could still come in handy in a pinch, but it was still little comfort.

Not sure what to do, Duo went off to converge with the guys and figure out a plan of action.

HP~GW~YYH

Koenma collepsed into his chair feeling more exhausted then he could remember ever being.

He had just gotten back from creating the New Human World and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next year. Unfortunately he knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all for some time. He was sure his father wouldn't be too happy with him for opening up a dementional rift in the Ningenkai and displacing an entire group of humans, creatures and plants to this sister world. Never mind that he nearly killed himslef to do it with the hopes of presurving the peace and stability of the Ningenkai and prevented a major war from breaking out. Not to say there wouldn't be a war at all, there was a reason he created the Maho Ningenkai after all; _those two_ were some of the most dangerous men he had ever seen and _not_ for sheer _power_.

Koenma rubbed his eyes and temples trying to get rid of the headache throbing there.

At least he was able to stop another, possibley greater genocide from happening.

HP~GW~YYH

Harry laughed as he watched his godfather tear through the underbrush of the forest and scare the little woodland creatres hidding there like the mutt he was pretending to be. Draco and some of the others just rolled there eyes at his antics though Remus did have a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. All of them were at easy, possibly for the first time in a long, long time.

Remus and Sirius had shown up the day after Draco which had been another three days ago and after a lengthy discution they all decided that this new Earth was the best thing to happen to them. With the entire UK and Irish Wizarding World in one area instead of being spread out, there was a lot of open space for them to hide from Dumbledore's minipulations and the Minestry's prejudice and bigoted views. they could find a place far away from the British Wizrds and start a village and nation of their own, independant from the British Wizards rule.

It was starting to get late, the sun had already dissapeared from the sky and they were getting ready to set up camp when Remus' sensitive nose picked up the sent of smoke and stew.

"Where," Harry asked, slightly worried that there may be native people in this world that might not be so friendly.

"Somewhere over to the...North? Maybe East. It's hard to tell with the wind but it is deffinently somewhere to our right and close."

"Alright," Harry sighed. "Me. Remus and Sirius will check it out while the others stay here," Harry shifted to Leader Mode. "Nobody unpack anything incase we need to run," he told them.

They nodded in understanding and Harry followed Remus as he reluctenly followed the scent to wherever it was coming from.

HP~GW~YYH

It had been three weeks since they had woken up in this "Middle Earth" and the 59 soldiers plus three cilvilans were sitting around various camp fires eating dinner. None of them were entirely sure what to think of it, of this place. This wasn't their world, it didn't have any of the things they were used to. It was peaceful sure, which was what they had fought and nearly died for multipule times all their lives and had finally gained not a week before. But that didn't change the fact that this was unfamiliar land.

"This might not be as a bad a situation as most of us are making it out to be," Sally commented before taking a bite of stew. "Sure some of the food could be better, and more varied, but that is easily taken care of once we find the right seeds. Other then that, this is what we wanted, peace and quiet live styles. We may not have bustiling cities or the colonies, but we do have the skeleton of a real house up and our friends. We can create our own families. We are already one big family as is. A little trial and error and a lot of hard work and we can do what most people do every day, start over from scratch - only this is a bit more litteral."

"You know, Sallys got a point," Hilde agreed. "I may not have my scrap yard anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't do something else. I've always wanted to see a real farm, maybe I'll start one of my own; we're going to need more food to survive and scaviging and hunting can only get us so much. Whadda say Duo? Up for a challange?"

"As tempting an offer as that is, I've never never been good with plants. Reminence of my time as a street rat I think. I've always been farely good with my hands though, maybe I could help with building houses."

Thinking about it like this, this place was just as, if not more beautiful and worth presurving as their other world had been. Not to mention this could be their one chance to start over completely from scratch, to be someone other then the Gundam Pilots and war heros/terrorists/soldiers.

The discution quickly escalated to everyone's strengths and weaknesses and what could be done to improve their little village and make it home.

HP~GW~YYH

Harry, Sirius and Remus came to the edge of the forest and spotted what looked like a camp or settlement near the edge of some cliffs across an open field. It looked a little like a scene out of some fantasy, history, scifi movie or something. It was rather idyllic in Harry's opinion.

Harry decided that he didn't want to make himself look suspicius or like a threat, especially since they didn't even know if these people spoke english, so he told his godfathers they would come back in the morning when everyone was more awake and less likely to go on the attack. Harry turned to leave when a twig snapped. He whipped around and found himself face-to-face with the muzzle of a gun. Harry gulped as he raised his hands above his head in the universal sign of surrender. The big man who was obviously in charge motioned for him and his godfathers to move, which they did, and the six of them marched across the field to the group of people.

**A/N:** Should Wufei be

1: Gay?

2: Strait?

3: Bi?


	5. Discutions

**5**

Heero stoked their fire as the other four ex-pilots followed their female counter part's example and retire inside their own lean-to-hut for the night when Quatre spotted Rashid, Abdul and Auda enter the makeshift village with three other males. What struck the blonde Arab was the condition of the three, especially the young boy who couldn't be older then thriteen. He was so thin, so pale and covered in almost if not more scars then the five of them.

They stoped in front of the five boys and Quatre could feel the fear and difiance raidiating off of the boy in waves and see it in his eyes. They were the same kind of eyes that the five of them had. Qauatre had to look away while he rubbed adsently at his chest.

"Who are they, where did you find them and are there anymore," Heero questioned.

"I don't know Master Heero," Rashid replied. "We found them sneaking around -"

"We weren't sneaking around," the boy interupted. "One of my godfathers here smelled smoke so we came to see what was going on. We thouhgt there might be natives or something and wanted to see if they were dangerus."

"Understandable," Quatre agreed.

Heero nodded in agreement before turning back to Rashid, a question in his eyes.

"I've sent some of the other Maganac's to look for more with the orders to observe and return with information," the big Arab interprited the question.

"Very well," Heero intoned, turning back to the three in front of them. "Take them to one of the caves and make sure they are seperated. I don't want them coming up with any other detales to this story to tell us."

"Of course."

"That may not be necissary."

Everyone turned to look at who spoke.

Howard came strolling up to them, sunglasses in place. Why someone needed sunglasses at night was beyond everyone else. How could he see?

"What do you mean," Trowa asked as the young at heart older man came closer.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, the little dude in the middle there goes by the name of Harry Potter," Howards explained and by the stiffening of the boy now dubbed Harry, he was not mistaken. "From what I understand, he's a little like Heero here," it was Heero's turn to stiffen as the implications sank in. "I don't think he'd cuase much problems for us. In fact, I'd say he was running away from his imprisoners and tormenters and looking for a life of his own. Am I right," Howard directed his question at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered slowly. It was clear he didn't know how to reacted to Howard. They couldn't blame him, most people didn't at first.

"Are you the only ones or are there others from _that world _here as well?"

Harry stared at him for awahile before answering. They could see a multitued of thoughts and emotions flashing through his eyes. It was clear he was assessing the trustworthyness of Howard just like they were assessing him.

"They're here," he finally answered. "At least the ones from the UK are. Why we're here and how we got here though, your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, that certenly explains one mistery," Howard mutterde to himself, arms crossed over his chest in thought. "But you do bring up some good points: why are we here and how did we get here? You and the rest of them explains the 'why' but not the 'how'."

"Yo, Howard, you're not making any scense," Duo exclaim. "Quit talking in riddles and tell us what's going on. Who's the kid, who are these 'others' and why are we here?"

Howard sighed and motioned for them ot follow him to the "scrap yard". "Come on, I'll explain some place more privet. Less chance of a riot sparking."

Once they were setted around another camp fire inside one of the nearby caves, wepons away, Howard jumped right into it.

"Magic is real and I think you all have it."

It was quiet before all hell broke loose.

Duo fell onto his back laughing and clutching his stomach, Wufei snorted and denied that magic could have ever existed, Heero denied there was such a thing as magic at first before he started demanding proof, Trowa stayed quiet but was looking at Howard as if he had lost his mind while Quatre looked like he didn't know what to think or how to react.

"Good one Howie," Duo gasped once his laughter was under controll.

"He's not joking nor is he lieing," Rashid interviened.

"Rashid," Quatre asked quietly.

In answer, Rashid pulled out a long, smooth stick and pointed it at a large rock and without a word, levitated it three feet into the air. When they stilled didn't look too convinced, he transformed the rock into a giant boar which struggled to get free from its invisible binds. Rashid then transformed the boar back into a rock and gently settled it back on the floor.

At the end of the deminstation, only Rashid himself, Howard and the three new comers were unfazed if a little impressed on the other four's part.

"Okay," Duo breathed, "so, magic huh?"

"Even if I am willing to believe that magic is real," Heero interjected, "what makes you believe that we have any? Wouldn't somone have told us if we had magic before now? Why wait until we're nearly full grown adults and then send us to some other Earth?"

"Normally you would be invited to go to school when you were a kid," Howard agreed. "However, for some reason you were passed over when it came your time to be introduced to the Wizarding World. Could be because you were all Colony-born; nobody could get to you so you were eihter ignored or undetected."

"So it's not that is no magic in space like everyone believes," the blonde man spoke, "it's just that it hasn't been recognized or orginized and harnessed like on Earth."

"You might be on to something there," Howard agreed.

"Sooooo, who are are anyway?"

"Duo!"

"What!?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," Remus answered before an argument broke out.

"Sirius Black," Sirius muttered.

"Black, as in the mass murderer," Heero growled as he reached for his gun.

"That is a lie," Harry snapped quietly yet heatedly. "He was framed by the guy who _faked his death _and Fudge is an idiot. There wasn't even a trial or any evidance collected to begin with."

Nine sets of eyes stared at the raven in surprise. Not that said raven saw this seeing as he had his head bowed. He was still hyper awaire of their gazes though thanks to years of being subjected to similar looks.

Thinking quickly, Duo changed the subject to something less touchy which the others were thankful for.

HP~GW~YYH

Yusuke lay panting on the ground, too tired to move more then his toes and fingures. Raizen had pounded him into the ground when he went to challange the old man, litterally, so he had Hokushin drive him harder today in the hopes that he could beat the bastard all that much faster. Yusuke was determined to get stronger, even if it killed him.

It had already been a month since he had learned he had brothers; two of them. And what's more, they were his younger ferturnal triplets. He was a triplet! The eldest triplet! He didn't know anything about being a brother much less a big brother!

What if they hated him?

Yusuke had never really cared what people thought of him before. To him they were mostly idiots who could kiss his ass for all he cared. But family was different. Family hurt. He didn't know why, but the thought of his own flesh and blood rejecting him was painful.

"Master Yusuke," Hokushin aprotched him with what looked like hot towles.

"What's...up, Hokushin?"

"It's lunch time Master Yusuke."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I can eat right now. I'm barely staying awake as it is. You really put me through the ringer."

"Well, those were your instructions," Hokushin replied plesently. "You should at least try to eat a few bites before taking a np though. It'll help your re-gain your energy."

Yusuke's stomach growled in agreement with Hokushin right then.

"Yeah, alright," Yusuke concented. "But I think you're gonna have to help me," he told the older demon. "I really can't move."

Hokushin nodded and picked Yusuke up, slinging one arm around his shoulders while his own went around the younger's waist and half carried half dragged Yusuke inside.

**A/N:** Should Wufei be with a

1: Guy

2: Girl

**A/N2:** I'm not sure if I should continue much more with this or not. It's already the end of Ch. 5 and I only have 8 reviews. I know people are reading, they just don't seem to be at all interseted in my work.


	6. Growing

**6**

Harry had been amazed as he watched everybody interact with one another around the village all day. Everyone was a flury of activity as they hauld water, dug pits, lugged logs, moved dirt and pumbled rocks. Harry imagined this must be what a beehive looks like.

It had taken awhile to convince the five boys they had "met" the night before that they meant them no harm and to let them live here after the initial discussion of magic and Sirius' innocence. Harry thought it might have helped that some of them had actual tents that could fit five to seven people comfortably, food, water and some invaluable skills to offer. For instance, thanks to aunt Petunia forcing him to work in the gardin since he was five, he along with Neville knew plants and could help develop the farm. Neville could go one step farther and grow magical plants they would need to help stock the small clinic that Quatre's doctor sister Iria worked at which Draco and Luna could brew for her. And Bill being a Curse Breaker knew all kinds of curses, hexes and counter curses so could set up defensive wards around the area to keeps out unwanted and unexpected visitors of both the animal and human varieties.

Another thing that helped that was a total shock to everyone was that Cho and Wufei were related. Wufei and Cho's fathers were first cousins. Both parties had thought that the other were dead, wiped out in the explosion from nearly six months ago.

Now with the help of magic, they were clearing trees and large rocks, cleaning water. They finally complete one fully constructed home, not furnished, but it was two floors plus an attic and had ten bedrooms, two bathrooms wich only held baths and water basins, a fireplace in the kitchen and living room. They were going to work on beds for the next, but at the moment it kept them warm and dry which was all that counted. And it only took them all day of continuous blasting, cutting, shapping and fusing together. Harry was surprised everyone could still move from the amount of magic they had used.

Arms came to rest on the windowsill on either side of him breaking Harry from his reverie. He leaned back into the warm body behind him and relaxed against his boyfriend of one year. He flinched slightly as the arms came up to wrap around him but relaxed again after a few seconds. He still had a bit of a problem with physical contact, but after a year of Draco constantly touching him, he was slowly coming around. Remus and Sirius were helping too by ruffling his hair all the time and giving out plenty of hugs.

"You all know I'm not an invalid right," Harry asked.

"I know you're not," Draco replied. "But you have to understand that you are far too skinny to be considered healthy. I and the rest of our little caravan don't want to see you sick or hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Harry argued. "I can do small stuff: paint, plant seeds, pull weeds, move buckets of water. I don't need to do any havey lifting or climb cliffs or anything like that."

"Hmmm. I think you might need to talk to my cousin and Mr. Death-Glare about that. I know the werewolf isn't going to be jumping for joy over you overtaxing yourself."

"I won't overtax myself, I'll take breaks."

"Tell them that, not me. I am not going to risk getting _those two_ mad at me becaue I let you work yourself into exhuastion. Or the twins for that matter."

Harry snikered quietly at the thought of his two k-9 godfathers and the Red-headed Terrors chasing Draco through the streets of the village.

"Traitor," Draco mumbled into the raven's ear.

Harry humed in pleasure as Draco nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"As nice as this is," Harry purred, "is there a reason you came to find me?"

"Oh, so now I need a reason to be with my boyfriend," Draco teased.

"No."

"Good. But you're right though. It's time for dinner."

Harry laughed quietly as he allowed himself to be lead out of the room and downstairs.

HP~GW~YYH

Dumbledore paced around his office agitatedly as his faithful phoenix Fawks watched.

As soon as he had woken up in this strange, empty Earth, Dumbledore had went to Fudge and told him they needed to take the children to Hogwarts to have them counted to make sure they were all there. Fudge agreed and nearly two weeks later, they had all but eight current students in attendance, one of whom was his pawn, his weapon, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was missing and no one had seen him since he left the train at the begining of June.

The others he could care less about, except two of them were the Weasley twins who's mother was a prominent member of his Order and one was Draco Malfoy. The twins he could see and sort of understand leaving with the brat if they were together, seeing as the twins had 'adopted' the raven for real. But he couldn't wrap his mind around why the Malfoy brat and heir would go with Potter if he did.

Dumbledore had made sure that the two of them couldn't be in the same room alone together without risking killing one another; he couldn't risk his figurehead and soldier becoming associated with anyone who's remotly Dark or a "bad influance" - someone who would make him think, question his word or his power.

He needed to find the brat fast before he lost controll. Of course it would help if the spells used to locate newborn witches and wizards were still active. But for some reason, the spells seemed to have been wiped out of existance.

Seeing no alternitive, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Fudge telling him that eight students were missing.

HP~GW~YYH

Yusuke sat on a ledge overlooking the little village-in-progress. According to Koenma both his brothers live here even though his youngest only arrived last night. At least he didn't have to run around all over Wizard World looking for them.

"Kinda small ain't it," Rinku asked.

"Well if it's only three weeks old, then the fact that they already have one livable house, a drinking well and half a wall is quite impressive," Touya commented.

"Who cares if it's small or how impressive it is how fast they can build things," Chu said. "I'm hungery and I smell meat cooking. I say we go down and introduce ourselves and see if they'll be hospitable like and invite us to stay."

"I don't think you can just show up on someone's doorstep, say you're related to two of the people inside and then beg for food," Touya told him.

"Who say anything about beggin'?"

"Guys," Yusuke called trying to re-focus their attention.

After his "confrontation" with Koenma, the guys had seeked him out (since he was the only one station) and asked him what was going on. Yusuke told them about the wizards and Voldemort and what Koenma had done to protect the normal humans from him. He also told them about his brothers and after some poking and proding, told them about his fear of being rejected.

It had taken an hour of reasoning and the promise of taging along for moral support to convinvce him to come here.

"Sorry," they all chimed in unison.

"Well look at it this way," Jin said. "At least we know where they are now and Urameshi can go down tomorrow and tell his brothers who he is. Until then we can make camp and Chu if you're so hungery you can find your own meat in the forest, leave the wizards alone."

Chu rumbled something under his breath that the others didn't catch and wandered off while the others dug out their blankets and found spots to claim for the night.


	7. Building A Home

**7**

**A/N:** I like making Ron and Hermione bad guys in my stories because it it just too much fun. Sorry to all Ron and Hermione fans. I like them too, but it really is fun having them as the bad guys.

After the young wizards had shown up and the Maganacs and Howard had explained that they themselves were wizards. Most were either muggleborns or halfbloods and had been dissipointed in the Wizarding World so had "left" and returned to the Muggle World to settle down and find jobs. Of course with the war that had just started to brew between OZ and the Alliance, the peaceful life style they had been hoping for had been hard to come by.

The Mad-5 were more interested in science then magic because of all the possibilities that science offered and how in-depth it was. And, yeah, they might be just a bit Dark. But that was a complete moot point.

Construction and planting had really picked up after a bit more deminstrations of turning some rocks into cups and bowls and the boys decided that this place might not be so bad after all.

The Maganacs, used to building homes in the desert, were Head of construction and found a plenthora of matierials to fashion and furnish homes from and improve the wall they were building for better protection. Noin, Hilde and Sally had ventured into the forest to find what edible plants they could to store up and hopefully start crops. Howard, Duo, Trowa, Instrcutor H and Doktor S found a spot away from the cliffs to build Iria a clinic with a loft above it while Iria herself ventured of into the forest to see if she could find any medicinal herbs. Cho, Blaise and Luna were busy transforming stones into plant pots while Neville and Charlie were collecting the topsoil that was being moved out of the way and now had a nice little crop of roof/yard garden growing mushrooms, tomatos and potatos. Mariemaia, the little red-headded girl, Treize and Une had stumbled upon a few lonely cotton plants near the cliff edge next to one of the waterfalls.

Clothes were another issue they needed to adress so the cotton plants were a blessing that Professor G and Doctor J were working on collecting the seeds so they could start a cotton crop while Master O worked on building a cotton gin. Bill and the twins were scoping out and maping the area for future devlopment sites, dangers, possible resources and weak spots that would be problems to defend. Quatre, Kathy Harry and Draco were looking for a good spot to put the library.

Someone had made a comment last night just before everyone turned in and Luna had replied that they could borrow one of the books she had copied from the Hogwarts library. Harry had asked her why she had copied the books which she had answered that she thought they might come in handy later in life and since Hogwarts had the most extensive collection in all of the wizarding world, she didn't think she'd get the chance to buy or even find some of the books anywhere else. So for the past four years, Luna had spent hours using the 'Literature Duplication Charm' to extend her own collection and had copied almost every books Hogwarts had except for those in the Restricted Section. It had helped, she said, that until last year when Harry had started talking to her she had no friends to distract her from any of her work, homework included. A shocked and for some, uncomfortable silence fell over all of them until Luna bid them all a chrry 'good-night, pleasant dreams'.

While Luna had been copying, Cho had spent most of her life buying out Flourish and Blotts, so they needed a place to put all those books.

Everyone else either just made sure people stayed hydrated or lent a hand were they could.

HP~GW~YYH

It was the second week of October. A month had passed since Harry and the others had shown up and construction of the villlage had picked up and they'd come pretty far. They had finished two more houses, the clinic, the wall, added another two wells, planted the cotton, finished the cotton gin, writen some basic laws, figured out a calender and were one quatre finished with the library. On top of building and planting, children started showing up out of nowhere. It quickly became apparent that these children were orphaned Colony children also in possession of magic.

How they got here though was anoher mystery.

Until kid about their age showed up carrying a little girl no older then four and explained that like this world, there were others and one of them was the land of the dead or Spirit World were people go after they died for their final placement or reincarnation. That had been an interesting conversation. But after awhile and a few deminstrations from the kid's friends, everyone was more willing to listen.

Turned out that the prince of Spirit World, Koemna, was sick of wizards making trouble in Human World and disrupting the balance of power there (Grindwald and Voldemort) so created Wizard World to keep the balance and peace between magical and non-magical forces. The Colony children that had been showing up lately were his direct doing. He knew the wizards from Old Britian would never fully except them so he guided them to their village to raise and teach.

So the old mansion, the first house ever built and had been used as shelter for the 82 original villagers, was converted into an orphanage/home for the Colony Wizard children.

Yusuke and the others had stayed to help with some of the expantions; gathering raw materials from the forest and bring back things from Demon World. The first thing they did was upgrade the clinic and Iria took a cram medical class to lean how to operate some of the equipment. The houses were next and fitted with vidphones and lights.

Harry and Duo also found out that they were brothers and were fraternal triplets along with Yusuke after they had added their DNA to a system Heero had created for Iria to both start records and to help keep track of everyone's ancestry for future generations. It was a bit of a shock but after more matches popped up for Cho and Wufei, Iria and Quatre and some of the Maganacs they had to admit it was accurate. Yusuke then admitted that he already knew they were brothers thanks to Koenma.

Of course not even Yusuke had known that Trowa Barton was really Triston Bloom or that he and his sister Kathy were their cousins. Apparently, Petunia and Lily evans had an older sister, Violet, who married an Aaron Bloom. Nither Violet or Aaron were magical though so the fact that both their children had magic was a miracle.

Another thing they accomplished were finding wand materials for the five ex-pilots, five scientists, kathy, Une, Zechs, Relena, Hilde and Noin; Treize already had a wand of his own and Mariemaia and the other children was too young still to need one themselves.

Sada Ul had turned out to have a talant for wand making and agreed to put together everyone's wands.

They were still young, still small, but they were strong, they would grow.

HP~GW~YYH

(Warning - lemonish lime)

Duo moaned as Heero worked on his neck and shirt. They had snuck away to the caves they had interogated Harry and the other two in and first learned about magic to try to get some alone time which they had sorely been lacking lately. Now Duo was on his back being pinned down by Heero who was starddleing him.

Duo bucked up into Heero and hissed at the dilicious friction to his rock hard and aching member. He wasn't going to last long unless Heero forced him too. It had been too long and his body was crying for his lover's touch, to let him relise.

Heero took pity on his partner and quickly slithered down his body which had Duo arching his back and crying out, and sliped his pants down enough so he could take Duo's cock in his mouth.

Duo screamed as Heero's hot, wet cavern enveloped him. He was sobbing and panting as Heero's tounge lavished attention to his shaft while sucking on it. It wasn't long before he felt that familiar coil of heat in his stomach and knew he was at his end.

Heero knew Duo was fast approching his climax. He could feel it. Duo just needed something to help push him over the edge.

So Heero slid his hand up Duo's chest and tweeked one his nipples not quite so gently but not enough to acctually hurt him either.

Duo exploded and his world went white as fireworks went off in his head.

Heero chuckled quietly as he kissed his sated lover's forehead.

He was about to take care of himself when Duo's hand gripped him tightly instead. He hissed at the contact and Duo pumed him. A few moments later and Heero was spent.

They both lay on the floor of the cave panting and trying to catch their breath.

**A/N:**Who should Wufei be with?


	8. Strengthening A Nation

**A/N:** I'm debating with myself whether I should go back and revise some of the chapters so they flow a little better and make more sense. I think I should. We'll see.

**8**

A month! It had been a month since School had started and Harry Potter's disapearance had been discovered. Dumbledore was pulling his hair out trying to figure out some way to find the brat and drag him back to school; kicking and screaming if he had too.

HP~GW~YYH

Ron and Hermione were sitting near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. They were sore because Harry Potter had up and ran away and had seald his acounts and drained his Trust Vault so they weren't getting payed anymore. Not even Dumbledore was able to un-seal the vaults and he said they wouldn't be getting paied anyway until Potter was found and brought back because that was what they were getting pay to do in the first place - watch Potter and keep him alive and in line.

No Potter, no money, and no unlimited access to the Restricted Section for Hermione.

But it was more then just the money and books; it was their entire plans for the future.

Potter was supossed to make them famous for being the bestfriends of the one who saved the school countless times from the forces of evil and defeated Voldemort once and for all and die an untimely death so they could get good, upstanding jobs in the Minestry for all they had done for wizardkind and concolation for their loss. He was supossed to marry Ginny and produce and heir with her before his death so they could gain access to all the Potter wealth and estates. He was not supossed to dissapear into thin air and live his own life while they sat there and sweat over his dissapreance.

Voldemort wasn't supossed to be this quiet either. What was he planning and where they really going to have to deal with it? Stupid Potter; he couldn't have just been a good boy and stayed put like he was supossed too could he?

HP~GW~YYH

Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, the five ex-pilots, Une, Zechs, Treize and Yusuke were in the old house which they were useing as an orphanage/home that they had also converted into a City Hall/court room of sorts discussing name possibilities for their village and their land as part of becoming an actual nation.

They knew, Harry and his friends knew anyway, that if the Ministry of Magic found out that there was a small village of wizards near by made up of muggle raised and possibly muggleborn witches and wizards, then they would swoop down and claim that they belonged to the their government and therefore their ruling. After hearing what kind of government the Old British Ministry was, none of the Muggle World wizards wanted anything to do with them. Which was why Luna had suggested they come up with their own identity, complete with village and nation name and national flag.

"Names are sacred," Luna said, "espectially for our kind, so our nation's name needs to be something that is important to all of us."

"What if it were something that involves the other Earth, since that's were we all come from," Neville suggested.

"If that's the case then it would have to be something that meant a lot to the Pilots since most of us grew up in a world similar to this one anyway," Harry said.

"The only thing that would be important to us enough to name anything after would be our Gundams simply because of everything we had been through," Quatre threw in.

"So why don't you," Yusuke asked.

"..."

Fifteen minutes later.

"So that's what we're going with then," Heero asked the room in general, "Gundania?"

There were nods of agreement around the table.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Uh hu."

"Mmhmm."

"Alright. So we have name to call our nation. What about our village which will no doubt become our capital?"

HP~GW~YYH

"We have to find him," Mundunggus Fletcher said. "You-Know-Who has been too quiet. What if he his planning a grand take over of the government while everyone is still in a panic? We need Potter here in case You-Know-Who decides to start an all out open war tomarrow."

"Mundungus," McGonnagall snapped. "We need to find Potter and _all_ of the missing children to make sure they are safe. If it wasn't for that hair-brained lack-wit we call a Seer, Potter wouldn't even be apart of this war in the first place.

"Children have no business fighting a war when adults are perfectly capable of doing so themsselves."

"Regardless of whether the innocence of youth should be forced to protect those capable of protecting thenselve yet chose not too or not," Dumbledore intoned, "Voldemort does not care if those who stand in his way are one hundred or one as proved the night he killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry. And like it or not, Harry is the symbol and champion of the light. Voldemort will not stop until either he or Harry are dead.

"We may not be able to prevent Harry from facing his destiny much as we would like to keep Harry and every other child in our care tucked safely away, when the time comes, he must fight."

Solem faces met this reminder of their Savior's part in defeating Voldemort once and for all.

They knew, in the back of their minds, this was how it was supossed to be. But many of them had tried not to think about it as much as possible. Hoping that if they pretended it wasn't real, it wouldn't be.

"Now, on that less then pleasent thought," Dumbledore continued, "any luck on finding our dear Sirius and Remus?"

Heads shook and voices murmered a "no". None of them had seen either of the K-9 duo for almost as long as they hand't hear from Harry. Their only consolation was that the three of them were together.


	9. Additions

**A/N: **I've finally gone back and revise some of the chapters so they now hopefully flow a little better and make more sense. I've also cleaned up some of the more obvious grammer and spelling mistakes so hopefully it reads easier as well. I've added a few scentances and taken others away, again to hopefully make more sense and read esier if you want to go back and re-read them. You won't notice much change with chapters 1-3, maybe even 4, but chapters 5 and 7 have had a lot of work done. Thank-you.

**9**

Harry, Yusuke, Duo and Quatre walked through the part of streets that used to belong to Diagon Alley. They were on their way to Gringotts to see if the goblins of the Potter, Chang, Lovegood, Longbottom and the other's accounts would be interested in coming back to New Sanc with them to open the Gundania branch and hopefully transfer their accounts there. It was a little risky beacuase - they could say no for one, and two - Bumbledork or one of his Order of the flamming Turkey cronies could either spot them or find out about their visit and come after them.

Harry tightened his hold on the hood of his cloak and bowed his head a little more.

Walking up the marble steps brought a sense of nostalgia for the raven. This was the first place in the Wizarding World proper he had ever visited, were he first encountered his first magical creature and were he learned he had more money then the Dursley's could ever hope to have.

This was were it had all started.

With the nostalgia brought a realization; he had missed a whole month and a half of his sixth year and may very well never set eyes on Hogwarts ever again. Swollowing the lump that formed, Harry pushed back his emotions and continued on his path. Getting the gobblins to agree to come back with them was just another step in solidifying their national status and braking away from the Hogsmeadean rule (that's what they are calling them until they heard otherwise) before they wised up and realise there is a larger world outside their walls.

"You sure they're even going to agree to this," Duo asked as they walked passed the door with the warning on it.

"No," Harry replied. "But that's why I wanted Quatre and Yusuke to come. Quatre used to run a big, multi-billion company if I remember right so will be able to help me to convince the gobblins to come with us and Yusuke isn't human."

"What does me not being human have to do with anything?"

"Gobblins aren't too fond of humans in general, but hate wizard particularily because of how wizards used to and some times still do treat them," Harry explained. "So if we have a non-human entity and the gobblins see we treat each other on equal tearms, they might be willing to at least listen to us. Who knows, the gobblins have a nasty attidue and if some of their comments over the years are anything to go by, a taste for blood; they may find a kinship with Yusuke and come with us for that alone."

The other three gave him uneasy looks at his discription of the gobblin's mentality but kept quiet as they approched the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to meet with the Potter, Longbottom, Zabini, Lovegood, Chang, Malfoy and Black account managers and one non-commited gobblin sutible to be an account manager please."

The gobblin at the counter gave Harry a hard look and Harry tried not to figit.

"What business do you have with with the gobblin managers you are seecking?"

"I have a buisness proposition for them. A chance to start another branch of Gringotts starting with thoes seven. If they're not already busy please."

The gobblin stared at Harry for a few more moments before he turned and called for another to take them to a privet confrence room.

HP~GW~YYH

Harry siged in relief as he and the others walked through Hogwartsmeade. The gobblins agreed to come with them and even brought in five others to handle some other work. They agreed to head out in a week to give themselves time to prepear and make the necessary arrangements.

So now the four of them were wandering around, looking for things they might be able to bring back with them to further improve New Sanc. So far they had about a hundred mirrors, twenty rolls of fabric, a pile of seeds - both magical and muggle, other food stuffs, five kneazles - three tabies and two toms, four owls - two and two and a bunch of toothpaste and toothbrushes. Harry had just secured the last cage to the wagon when Yusuke and Duo walked up with a coulple of dog like creatures that looked like had been crossed with a fox and a litter of pupies in a box.

"Um...what are those and were did you find them," Harry asked.

"Don't know," Yusuke answered. "Found mama and daddy here in an alley and after we gave them some of my turky and ham sandwich they just sort or followed us for a block or two before mama refused to go any farther. Went back and found the pups."

"According to one man we bumped into on the street, there is a whole pack of them living outside the town," Quatre added. "People think they might be a new breed of grim so have tried to kill them off but haven't be too succesful. Every time they get close to one of them, something happens and the person usually winds up injured or lost for days."

"But they've been with us for a good half hour and nothing bad's happend to us."

"Hmmm. Maybe they are some kind of new magical dog which would explain all the things that have happened to people and not really a grim. You guys probably haven't had anything bad happen to you because maybe you were nice to them instead of tried to hurt them," Harry reasoned out.

"You recon," Duo asked.

"Makes sence," Quatre agreed.

"So we keeping them," Yusuke asked.

"Yea, I like them," Harry said.

"Alright, but they might have to walk," Duo told them. "The cart is almost completly full and we still need to fit in ourselve. Beside, anymore weight and I'm not sure the hippogiff could pull it."

The hippogriff that Harry had found the day before they headed out, whipped his head around and gave Duo an indignant squak as if to say 'you wanna bet?'.

Duo held his hands up as he looked into those burning orangish red eyes. "I'm not trying to insult you or anything," he quickly defended himself. "I'm just saying we got a lot of stuff and it's a long way back to New Sanc over some pretty rough terrain is all."

The hippogriff huffed and stuck his beak in the air.

Quatre placed the litter of pupies inside the cart and climbed in himslef while Yusuke and Duo climbed in up front. Harry bowed to the hippogriff who bowed back and allowed Harry to climb on his back. The adult grim-like dogs sat comfortably on the ground waiting for them to get going.

**A/N:** For anyone who cares: the cart has a feath-light charm on it and anything in it so the hippogriff can fly, which is why it took Harry and the others two and a half _**months**_ to reach New Sanc, but Harry, his brothers and Quatre two _**weeks**_ to reach Hogwartsmeade (the actual village).


	10. First Contact

**A/N: **2 updates in 1 day. Actually, since I've gone back and did a bit of re-vising, it's actually 10 updates in 1 day. The only difference is that the last 2 chapters haven't been uploaded before today.

Enjoy.

**10**

Shacklebolt, Umbridge and another Minestry official stood outside a large wall in the middle of a field that extended out into the ocean some ways. Flags with two vertical red bands on the left and right sides with a blue vertical band in the middle and depicting a golden sun with six white beams outlinded in purple and framed in black flew proudly overhead. It was an impresive sight though Shaklebolt had a feeling Umbridge and the official didn't share his sentiment.

A strong wind pick up and the three had to cling to their winter robes to both try to stay warm and to keep from losing them. It was reminder that it was mid November and soon snow would be lining the ground any day now. It was incentive to find out what was going on and get back home as quickly as possible.

Umbridge step forward and took charge of the situation as she always did and pulled the cord attached to a bell at the top of the wall.

Shaklebolt (and almost everyone else who has had the misfourtune to meet her) thought she suffered from some sort of entitlament issues or simply had a narcissistic personality disorder.

"Hello," a man's voice sounded from the mirror on the outside of the door.

"Yes, hello," Umbridge answered in that fake, sickly-sweet voice of hers. "We are representatives from the _true_ British Wizarding World Ministry of Magic. We understand that some people from this area came to our city some weeks ago. We would like to speak to whomever it is that is in charge so that we may formaly welcome you all to your new ruling government as I'm sure you are all looking forward too so you no longer have to be afraid of being all alone. Now if you could be so kind as to open the gates..."

The man had a mostly unreadable look on his face, but Shacklebolt saw a flicker of what he interpreted as an 'are you for real or just stupid' look.

"Just a moment," he replied and the surface went blank before clearing into a true mirror.

They waited for five minutes before the gates opened and a man almost as large as Hagrid came out to greet them. "Hello, my name is Rashid Kurama. Please follow me and I'll take you to where we have set up for your metting."

"Thank-you, Mr. Kurama," Shaklebolt interjected before Umbridge could say somethng that might get them in serious trouble.

"Rashid, please," told him.

"Rashid," Shaklebolt agreed.

They walked through a village so similar to Hogsmeade and yet so vastly different.

For one, there were mostly houses; Shaklebolt didn't see any shops or a school. Of course that didn't mean there wasn't any. There could be a shopping distric in another area he juust couldn't see. Two, most of the residence seemed to be children. Whatever adult that could be seen were either working on building more structures or working on their own projects around the village.

"I can't help but notice there is a lot of construction going on here," Shaklebolt observed, "are you new?"

"Why yes," Rashid answered pleasently. "We were actually originally from the Clonies and had just settled on Earth when we found ourselves here on this Earth some time in mid August. But we hadn't been an official village until September 2 when we finished the first house and were able to get rid of the lean-tos we had been using for shelter about three weeks after waking up here."

"September? So this village is only three months old?" Shaklebolt was a bit shocked to find out they had created so much in so short a time.

"Give or take a few weeks," Rashid replied off handedly.

Umbridge started to make some kind of tsking noise. "Three months living in such barbaric condistions. It looks like we got here just in time."

Rashid shot her a look but didn't say anything.

Shaklebolt wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The rest of the walk was done in silance. Thankfully they didn't have much longer to go before reching their destination. They were all a little surprised to see a boy of about fifteen or sixteen standing outside of the house they had been lead to.

"Master Quatre, the Minisrty of Magic from Hogwartsmeade."

The three "representatives" looked at their guid with confusion.

"That's kind of what we had been refuring to your own settlement once we heard what some of the locations and structures were called," the blonde young man told them. "Thank-you Rashid. Will you sitting in on the meeting?"

"Of course Master Quatre."

The boy, Quatre, nodded his head and then motioned them inside.

"I'm sorry for meeting you at home rather then in a more appropriate setting, but we hadn't expected you to come so soon," Quatre apologized. "Actually, we thought that we might have had to go to you, we were just hoping we were a bit farther in our development. So this acctually saves us a bit of time," he told them pleasently.

They reached a rather medieval ages yet nicely furnished and brightly lit kitchen where ten other teens sat or stood around the room. As surprising as it was to see that it was children they were dealing with in what they considered an adult matter, what was most surprising of all was _who_ one of the children were. Harry Potter sat in the middle of the table next to a boy with a briad and a boy with slicked back, green tinted raven hair.

"Harry Potter," Shaklebolt breathed quietly.

"Potter," Umbridge hissed sweetly as only she could.

"Umbridge," Harry intoned emotionlessly and white knuckled.

A tention instantly settled over the room as the three new comers took seats on one side of the table; Harry and Umbridge never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Shall we begin then," the young man with striking red hair and deep forest green eyes asked, breaking the tention some what.

"Of course," Umbridge simpered.

"We'd like to know by what your country is to be identified and how much land you are planning on claiming for yourself," the teen with the unibang and eyes the same color as the red-head started as Umbridge opened her mouth to speek. "Keep in mind that we still don't know where the rest of the European Wizarding World in located, but we can assume that they should be close by so we should try to establish contact with them before we establish bounries. It would only be fair after all and ensure that the proper amount of land is given to support the population which is sure to grow now that no one has to worry about being discovered and persecuted."

"W-whatever do you mean," Umbridge asked clearly flustered.

"What he means is," the...Japanese(?) boy with blue eyes picked up, "that this is not the Earth that we were born on. The same rules that were established over the centuries no longer apply. We are now the first humans on this Earth, we make the rules that our descendants will live by and improve as they evolve. There is no Britian, America, Russia, France or any other country even though there are those whom used to call those countries home. New countries must be made and will be made by us; here and now."

The teen on Harry's left with the braid nugded him gently and Harry took a deep breath. "You have no athurity here, simply because we live on the same continent. We of Gundania will not allow it."

"I believe, that is were you are wrong Mr. Potter," Umbridge told him with a vindictive smirk. "You are a British citizen and therefore will be returning with us to where you belong. As is it, you have already missed a good two and a half months of school and will most likely have to spend a good portion of your Summer catching up if you want to graduate with your friends."

"Don't you listen," the boy on Harry's right with the slicked back hair exclaimed. "There is no Britian here so he's not going anywhere. As for school, he's got his books and plenty more and is probably ahead of what most of your little drones are."

Umbridge swelled like the toad she resembled before taking a deep breath and ground out through clentched teeth and strained smile, "Regardless of where we are and what we do or do not have, his and the others who have come with him names are already recorded within our books therfore are under our authority therfore, _will_ be comeing back with us."

"No they won't," the teen with the braid told them. "They came here to make a better life for themselves, they helped build this village, this is there home. We all know about your pethetic 'Dark Lord' and the real reason why you want my little brother and you are not getting your slimy hands on him."

"'Little brother'," Shaklebolt asked.

"Turns out I have two older triplets," Harry replied. "Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you that? He was very close with my parents, I'm sure he knew right after Sirius and Remus did."

Things kind of spiraled from there and eventually, Umbridge and the others left in a huff with the promise that this was not the last time they had seen each other, they would be back.

**A/N:** Umbridge and the others apperated to cover hours worth of travel in seconds.


	11. Looking At The Future

**A/N:** 3 _**new**_ updates in one day!

**11**

Snow fell in soft puffs to cover the ground in a light dusting of powder.

It had been a week since Shaklebolt and the two Ministry goons had shown up and left less then pleased. Harry was constantly worried about when Bumledork would show up because he knew it was just a matter ot time until he did. Harry was reminded of the saying 'it's not the heat it's the humidity'.

He now understood that saying perfectly.

"Relax Harry," Draco said quietly as he walked up behind the smaller male. "Bill was the best Curse Breaker in Europe, therefore the best Ward Maker this side of the world. There are more Anti-Apperation Wards and Anti-Portkey Wards around New Sanc then there is Hogwarts. If they want to get you, they're either going to have to come through the front gate like everybody else or tear down the wall. And since we have watch towers, going through the front gate is the only option Dumbledore has unless he or whoever trys to tear the wall down wants to get themselves killed."

"I know," Harry sighed. "It's just that Dumbledore seems so strong. Everybody always says how great he is for single handedly defeating Grindelwald, how great he is for making all these discoveries that has revolutionized the way wizards see magic. Up until last year even Fudge had seeked out Dumledore's opinion on major issues and unless Fudge has or does figure out some way of reasuring everybody back in Hogwartsmeade, though as big an idiot as he is I doubt he will, everyone will turn back to Dumbledore for answers. He'll have an entire former nation at his beck and call that he can order to storm New Sanc to bring me back."

"If he does," a voice intoned behind them, "then we'll interpret it as an act of war and retaliate." They turned to see Heero climbing up the ladder to stand on the rampart next to them. He was dressed in dragon hide boots, tight black pants and a green robe-shirt under a havey winter robe. The shirt was a cross between a wizards robe and a muggle shirt. It was more form fitting around the torso while still being lose and ended in an upside down 'v' at his waist in front and the back ended at his knees.

Duo had to have gotten him to wear the shirt; or Quatre, Harry supossed.

"Not to mention Yusuke is one of the strongest demons in the Four Worlds," Draco comented lightly, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "who's "father" is even stronger then him. Plus there's also Kurama, Hiei (maybe), Rinku and all them, Hokushin and the other monk demons and these Kuwabara and Genkai people Yusuke's mentioned as being physically stronger then even Heero and more powerfull then you, Dumbledore and the Dark lord combined. Add to that the fact that almost everyone here has some kind of military experance and actually fought in and won a war, you'd have to be insane to try to go up against all that for any reason."

"Hmm," Heero ageed with a nod of his head.

"Voldemort murdered my parents because of a prophacy that he only heard the first half of and Dumbledore is willing to sacrifice my life to end a war that he basically started in the first place when he ignored the warning signs and sent me to my relitives knowing they would abuse me," Harry argued. "Clearly niether of them are completely sane. Look at who their biggest supporters are, Bellitrix is the textbook definition of crazy and Moody is so paranoid he sees enimies in the people he's worked with for years - maybe even trained himself."

"Rushing off with partial information is really more carelessness then insanity," Heero told them. "It also suggests poor orginaization and impolsive behavior. Poor qualities to have in anyone but worse in your leader because it means you have a greater risk of dieing in battle.

"Unfourtunately, if these people are as bad as you say they are -"

"Worse," Harry interuped.

"Then their actions will vertually be unpredictable and harder to prepar for."

"Not really," Harry said. "I fought Bellitrix last year and she mostly just tuanted me while casting cutting hexes and Crusio. She likes to talk and torture; the more suffering she can cause you, the more excited she becomes. But she doesn't seem to be any smarter then the rest of Voldemort's followers."

"And Moody," Heero prompted.

"Other then he's paranoid worse then you were during the war, he's loyal to Dumbledore and as far as I know he's a soldier and is 'curse first ask questions later'."

"So who's supossed to be the good guys," Draco deadpaned.

"Us," Harry chirpped with a sunny, if cheeky smile.

Draco smirked while Heero just rolled his eyes - a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

HP~GW~YYH

Heero was worried about Duo. He noticed it last week when he at first refused to wear that green shoulderless robe-shirt and Duo broke down in tears until Heero agreed to wear the shirt. Just the other day he was complaining about cramps and could barely walk more then a few steps before he was bending over just slightly to try to relieve the pain.

Today, Duo ran to the bathroom (which had been updated to add a working toilet) to randomly throw-up.

The braided boy was curently passed out on the couch which was another thing that had Heero worried. Duo almost never had a loss of energy. He always had to be moving, even in his sleep though thankfully it was less enthusiastic and involved trying to snugle as close as possible throughout the night.

Not that Heero minded that part but he would be damned if he admitted it out loud.

If Duo didn't improve soon Heero was taking him to Iria to see what was wrong.

HP~GW~YYH

Wufei stared out over the forest and plains that stretched far beyind the eye could see as a blanket of snow covered the land. It was peaceful, and for some reason Wufei felt a sence of loneiness. That was unexpected becuase he had been alone plenty of times before and in much more remote places and never felt loney, just peace.

What had changed?

Looking up to the sky gave him no answers either. The snow fell as gently and silently as ever. Whatever was wrong, he was left to figure it out for himself.

**A/N2:** It's short I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully it was good enough that it doesn't matter. Please review, reviwes make want to keep writing otherwise I think no one cares and I don't what to update.


	12. Surprise

**A/N:** Update 4.

**12**

Duo was not happy. Heero had dragged him to Iria's clinc just because he was a little tired and had to use the bathroom a bit more then usual lately. It was no big deal, he was probably coming down the flu or something.

No need to bother the only doctor in New Sanc with something that a little rest and orange juice wouldn't cure.

"Quit glaring at me Duo it won't work," Heero said not looking up from his laptop. "There is something wrong with you. You haven't been acting youself."

"That doesn't mean I need a doctor," Duo snapped. "Maybe the stress from building a village is finally getting to me or I'm coming down with a cold. I'll be fine in a few days, I always am," Duo was practically begging at the end.

"Duo, we've been here for six months. If it was stress that was making you act this way, I could buy a month into building, even two, not six. As for a cold, you'd be tired, achy, have a fever, upset stomach and runny nose, not rushing to the bathroom to pee every hour or so. And I don't care if you hate me for it, you are getting checked out. It could be something serious, even life threatening," Heero reasoned.

Duo pouted and looked away with a huff.

HP~GW~YYH

Yusuke was getting pounded into into the rock when his commirror beeped. Raizen decieded he would help his son who was having problems getting to he feet, kicked him in the ribs. Yusuke slid across the ground and dug a good sized trench across the surface before he came to rest in front of his commirror.

"Yeah?"

"You need to get to the clinc now," was Heero's greeting.

"Why? What's wrong? Who is it?" Yusuke found his second wind in that second. He knew Heero would only call if 1) they were in trouble, which thankfully hasn't happened yet, or 2) one of his brothers were hurt or dieing. Heero mentioned the clinic. Yusuke's mind was racing with images of either Duo or Harry with broken bones or some sort of life threatening injury.

"Calm down Yusuke, no one is injured."

"Then what is it?"

Heero looked a little uncomfortable which did nothing to help Yuauke's frazzled nerves.

"Well," Yusuke prompted.

"It's Duo, but, I don't think I should say what it is over the mirror, or while you're standing up."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "okay... I'll be there as soon as I can. And you're sure Duo is fine?"

"He is uninjured," Heero replied before ending the call.

"Well that was vague at best," Raizen commented.

"Yeah no kidding. What do think?" Yusuke turned to Raizen who was walking towards his "castle".

"No clue."

HP~GW~YYH

Harry sat with Duo who had a cold, damp cloth over his eyes on the bed while Heero and Iria went over the results of Iria's tests.

Draco walked in with Yusuke and Hokushin in tow.

"So what was so bad that wasn't life threatening that I needed to be told in person and sitting down," Yusuke demanded as soon as he was through ther door.

"Please have a seat," Iria directed to a chair next to the door.

Yusuke glared before he sat while Hokushin took position against the wall to his right.

"Thank-you. Now, I don't know if this is common for demons as well, but Draco has informed me that what I have to tell you is quite common in the Wizarding World and therefore proper precutions have been put in place. I don't know, if this is a natural part of demon anatomy, if you've been informed or not so I don't know how you'll react to this news."

Yusuke was getting more and more agitated and courious with every word.

"Well spit it out already, what's up?"

"Duo is pregnant," Iria stated bluntly.

The room seemed to freeze as the information hung heavy in the air before fully sinking in.

"W-w-what do you mean 'Duo is pregnant'? How? That's impossible."

"Well, that's what we thought too until we called Harry to tell him and he brouht Draco who told us that it was more then possible for some wizards to become pragnant. Nobody is too sure why some wizards are able to concive and carry children, but apparently it is some kind of survival mechinizem that has something to do with their magic. The thoery is, that because wizards as a whole are so seclusive and were becoming so inbred, their magic evolved their bodies to allow some males to be able to become pregnant."

"That is acctually quite common within some of the more reclusive tribes within Demon World as well, so your thoery may have some merrit," Hokushin replied.

"Okay..." Yusuke's head was spinning with all the new information he was getting. This was surreal. His brother, a guy, was pregnant.

"Not that I don't care or anything, but why am I being told this?"

"Well, you are his older brother," Iria pointed out. "Thought you'd like to know. Plus as the eldest living male Potter, you're the head of the family and should be informed of any major event to decide what to do about it."

"What do you mean 'do about it'?"

"Wizards are as middle aged as you can get without actually going back in time," Draco explained. "The Head of the Family was always informed of any births or marragies not arranged by the individual's immediate family to be dealt with. If the partner in the marriage, whether the husband or wife, was found unworthy by the Head for whatever reason, he or she could have the marriage annuld. Also, any child born from the unapproved marrage was either given to the mother to raise for some time before being given away, or was killed. So, as Head of the Potter family, if you don't want Duo to have his child, you can order him to abort it and there is nothing he can do to stop you."

Everyone except for Hokushin looked horrified at Draco's explination.

"H-how?"

"I'm not sure really. I just know that as the Head, your word is basically Law. It's such Old Magic that only our best historians and record keeps know how it works and usually that's just the tip of the iceburg," Draco admitted.

"What will you do," Iria asked him.

Yusuke looked over at Duo who was as pale as a sheet and terrified.

"How far along is he?"

"It's hard to know for sure," Iria admitted, "but if I had to guess baised off of the symptoms I say between 5 and 6 weeks."

Yusuke walked up to Duo. "What do you want to do? Keep it or terminate it?"

"I, I don't know."

Yusuke smiled rasuringly. "Well you've still got some time to think," he reminded the briaded teen. "You'd better take good care of him or you're a dead man," he directed at Heero who nodded.

Yusuke may not have a lot of practice with responsibility, but he was getting pretty good at taking care of his brothers when he was around. "Same goes for you too blondie," Yusuke leveled a glare at Draco. He wasn't sure how much the threats were needed as goo-goo eyed as the four were towards each other, but you never know.

"Don't worry, losing Harry is not on my list of thing to accomplish in my life," Draco told him with his signiture smirk.

Yusuke nodded and they all filed out of Iria's office after some last minute advice and a check-up schedualed for next week.

**A/N2:** I don't have chapter 13 even started yet so I might be awhile until the next update.


End file.
